


Le gosse de l'autre côté de la clôture

by Zeegzag



Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Amitié, Gen, Kid!Kadaj, Kid!Loz, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: "Je peux venir jouer, moi aussi ?"Ou comment Loz et Kadaj ont fait la connaissance de Todd.
Series: Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634677
Comments: 8





	Le gosse de l'autre côté de la clôture

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie de raconter de quelle façon Todd et Kadaj se sont rencontrés, alors voilà ! Petit OS ! Il se passe donc peu de temps après leur installation sur l'île. Kadaj a 7 ans et Loz 9 ans.

1

Le gamin se tient derrière leur clôture. Ses petites mains agrippées à l'une des lisses, il s'est courbé, comme s'il espérait passer inaperçu. Angeal, qui s'occupe de tondre l'herbe près de l'entrée de leur propriété, ne l'a pas remarqué tout de suite. Est même plutôt surpris de le trouver là, ce gosse à la tignasse sombre et hirsute, dont la peau est brunie par le soleil. À vue de nez, il lui donne l'âge de Kadaj. Sept ans et un regard rond de lapin à la fois curieux et effrayé.

S'essuyant le visage sur le chiffon qui pend à sa ceinture, Angeal lance :

— Tu cherches quelque chose ?

En réponse, les yeux du garçon s'arrondissent toujours plus; semblent à présent lui manger la moitié du visage. Il détale avant qu'Angeal n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, ses sandalettes usées frappant follement le sol en terre.

2

Sephiroth descend de la camionnette pour refermer le portail. La chaleur est éprouvante et il n'est pas mécontent d'être enfin rentré, tant celle-ci est à la limite du mortel dans l'habitacle. Comme il s'approche de la clôture, il remarque le gamin posté derrière et dont les grands yeux se sont levés dans sa direction. Celui-ci fait deux pas en arrière avec, sur son visage, l'expression de celui qui craint de se faire disputer pour avoir touché à quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas. Il se tord les mains, semble ne pas trop savoir s'il doit filer ou non.

Sephiroth lui fait un signe de la main, auquel le garçon répond après une hésitation. Et sur ses lèvres, un sourire timide.

S'il l'intrigue, Sephiroth a tellement le sentiment de se retrouver face à un petit animal craintif, que le moindre geste brusque suffirait à faire fuir, qu'il décide d'en rester là. Et après un dernier regard dans sa direction, il termine de fermer le portail et remonte à l'intérieur de la camionnette…

3

— Y a quelqu'un qui nous regarde.

Kadaj, qui joue au ballon avec Loz, tourne les yeux en direction du point que lui désigne son frère. En effet, un enfant se trouve là, à les observer depuis la route. Repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, qui lui collent au visage à cause de la transpiration, il fronce les sourcils.

— Je vais demander ce qu'y veut.

Avant de planter là son frère pour courir en direction de l'inconnu. Quand il s'arrête devant lui, l'autre a redressé sa position. Kadaj croise les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est chez nous, ici !

Et à l'autre de fixer un instant ses pieds, avant de questionner d'une petite voix :

— Vous jouez au ballon ?

— Ben… ouais !

— Je peux venir jouer, moi aussi ?

Et dans le ton du gamin, une note d'espoir, noyée sous une couche d'inquiétude. Il a l'expression de ceux qui ont l'habitude qu'on ne veuille pas d'eux, qui savent qu'ils ont de grandes chances d'être déçus, mais ne peuvent malgré tout s'empêcher de se dire que… cette fois, peut-être…

Kadaj fronce un peu plus les sourcils et détail ce garçon un peu plus grand que lui, au corps maigrelet. L'un de ses genoux arbore deux pansements qui auraient grand besoin d'être changés. Il remarque également quelques égratignures en voie de cicatrisation au niveau de son front. Lui trouve, dans l'ensemble, une bouille sympathique et opine donc du chef.

— D'accord !

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'agrandissent tant et si bien qu'ils donnent l'impression qu'ils vont lui sortir des orbites. Puis un large sourire vient illuminer son visage et il s'empresse d'escalader la clôture. Dit, alors que Kadaj l'invite à le suivre :

— Heu… je m'appelle Todd.

— Kadaj, lui répond ce dernier, avant de désigner son frère du doigt. Et lui, c'est Loz.

Celui-ci, qui les attend avec le ballon prisonnier sous son bras, a lui aussi un large sourire en voyant approcher le nouveau venu. Ses yeux pétillent et il lève finalement une main pour faire de grands gestes de bienvenue à Todd.

— Y dit qu'y veut jouer avec nous, lui explique Kadaj.

— C'est trop bien. Ce sera encore plus drôle, comme ça !

Todd les observe tour à tour. Il n'a pas besoin qu'ils le lui précisent pour comprendre qu'ils sont frères – avec leurs cheveux argentés et leurs yeux tout aussi étranges. À l'école, il a entendu d'autres enfants parler d'eux, et il ne sait plus qui dire qu'ils lui font peur. Ce qui est idiot, parce qu'ils ont l'air tous les deux gentils.

Récupérant le ballon, Kadaj dit :

— Ouais, ça va être chouette !

4

Après s'être dépensés un petit moment, les trois gamins ont maintenant cessé leur jeu pour souffler un peu. Si la chaleur éprouve pas mal Loz et Kadaj, encore peu habitués à celle-ci, Todd a encore quelques réserves, bien que lui non plus ne crache pas sur cette pause. Ayant trouvé refuge à l'ombre d'un arbre poussant à proximité, en compagnie d'un congénère plus rabougri, les gamins sont quelque peu essoufflés, mais heureux de leur partie de ballon.

Loz fait d'ailleurs sauter celui-ci, quand Kadaj questionne à l'intention de Todd :

— Et t'habites où, toi ?

— Là-haut, lui répond l'autre en désignant un point vague sur sa gauche, avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à pétiller. Au fait, j'ai vu votre papa la dernière fois. Il vous ressemble trop !

Et à Loz et Kadaj de s'échanger un regard, avant que le premier n'émette un rire.

— C'est pas notre papa, lui dit Kadaj. C'est notre grand frère !

— Ah bon ? Alors votre papa, c'est le monsieur aux cheveux noirs ?

— Nan ! Lui, c'est Angeal. C'est le copain de grand frère !

Et comme Todd les fixe tour à tour sans comprendre, Loz précise presque sur le ton du secret :

— Ils sont amoureux.

La chose semble d'ailleurs le ravir et il en a presque le rose aux joues. De plus en plus étonné, Todd reste un moment sans voix. C'est la première fois qu'il entend dire que deux garçons peuvent s'aimer, mais… comme sa mère le lui répète depuis qu'il est tout petit, même si on trouve les différences de l'autre surprenantes, ou qu'on a du mal à les comprendre, du moment qu'il ne fait de mal à personne, alors, c'est important de le respecter.

— Et vos parents, ils sont où ?

Car voilà des jours qu'il vient ici, pour observer cette propriété dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les enfants qui y vivent et il n'a pas vu d'autres adultes que ces deux-là.

L'air soudain malheureux, Loz avoue :

— On sait pas…

— Mais c'est pas grave, ajoute Kadaj. Parce qu'on a grand frère !

Et si Loz semble malgré tout un peu affecté par cette absence, Kadaj, lui, s'en moque comme de sa première chemise. Todd le comprend bien à la façon dont son regard brille de fierté, heureux d'avoir cet aîné à leurs côtés qui représente toute la figure parentale dont il a besoin.

— En plus moi, des fois, j'entends maman dans ma tête, continue Kadaj qui a récupéré le ballon et le fait tourner entre ses mains. Mais grand frère dit que je dois pas l'écouter, parce qu'elle me dit de faire que des trucs qui sont pas bien.

Troublé, Todd tourne les yeux vers Loz, afin de savoir si Kadaj est en train de le faire marcher. Visiblement pas, vu l'expression inquiète que celui-ci arbore en fixant son frère. Un peu perdu, et ne comprenant toujours pas bien ce que Kadaj entend par là, il décide qu'il vaut sans doute mieux ne pas se montrer trop curieux – surtout qu'il ne les connaît pas encore vraiment – et se lève.

— Faut que j'y aille, annonce-t-il, avant que son expression ne se fasse de nouveau soucieuse. Est-ce que je pourrai revenir jouer ?

Et à Kadaj de reporter son attention sur lui. L'espace d'une seconde ou deux, il a le regard lointain, comme en état second. Puis un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres et c'est d'une voix enjouée qu'il répond :

— Ben… ouais ! On est amis, maintenant !


End file.
